


Tapi Nanti, Nanti

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Der Teuflesgarten, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, North African campaign (1940—1943), Song Lyrics, World War II, real person - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Mari kita bertemu, tapi nanti. Di ruang dan waktu yang lebih tepat, entah di mana dan entah kapan, tapi bukan di sini dan bukan sekarang.
Relationships: England & Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tapi Nanti, Nanti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers ©️ Hidekaz Himaruya.

_And after all is said and done_

_Your beauty lost, your battles won_

Der Teuflesgarten ‘Taman Iblis,’ Mesir.

Akhir tahun 1942.

Ludwig sedang memain-mainkan meriam Flak 88, mengarahkannya ke segala arah, membayangkan pasukan Inggris muncul tiba-tiba dari berbagai penjuru. Tentu saja hal itu mustahil terjadi sekarang—mengingat pasukan di bawah pimpinan Montgomery itu masih meningkatkan semangat perang, tetapi menyenangkan membayangkannya: melumpuhkan rasa percaya, menyadarkan betapa tanpa dayanya mereka. Ia, diam-diam, mengulas senyum yang jarang nampak. Dikembalikannya Flak 88 pada arah semula, tersebar bersama tank dan alat tempur lainnya. Pasukan Jerman selalu siaga di perbatasan, siap menyergap pasukan Inggris sekalinya mereka bisa menaklukkan Taman Iblis. Kalau mereka bisa.

“Nggak mungkin bisa.”

Pikirannya seperti tersuarakan. Ludwig menoleh terkejut. Rommel muncul di belakangnya, sudah tidak mengenakan seragam perang lagi. Ludwig hendak mempertanyakan kenapa ia tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan jenderalnya itu, tetapi, _benar juga_ : sulit mendengar langkah kaki mendekat di daerah gurun ini, jadi sudah tentu suaranya akan teredam. Karena itulah, alih-alih bertanya, Ludwig mengangguk—menanggapi kalimat yang Rommel gunakan sebagai pengganti sapaan. “Nggak mungkin bisa,” ulangnya, seperti memvalidasi.

Rommel tertawa.

“Siang ini kamu akan pergi?”

Tawa itu lekas berhenti. Berganti desahan panjang. “Ya. Cukup menyebalkan,” jawabnya muram.

“Hei. Ribuan prajurit pengin banget bisa pulang ke Jerman, balik ke rumah mereka. Kamu yang justru diperintah agar pulang ke tanah airmu kok malah kelihatan ogah begitu.” Hanya di saat-saat begini Ludwig bisa berinteraksi dengan jenderalnya dengan rileks—pagi-pagi buta, tanpa ada situasi formal yang mengekang mereka.

Rommel menatap Ludwig, tahu bahwa personifikasi Jerman itu memperoloknya. Segera ia meninju lengan atas pemuda itu pelan. “Tapi kan, nggak sekarang. Nggak sekarang, ketika aku sudah menemukan lawan sepadan setelah lama menunggu.” Pandangan Rommel terarah lurus-lurus pada Taman Iblis, seolah bisa melampauinya dan memantau pasukan Montgomery yang masih beristirahat, dari tempatnya berdiri. “Lagi pula, perintah ini bukan datang dari Mein Führer, tapi dokterku. Berkaitan dengan kesehatan hati. Menyedihkan sekali.”

Ludwig tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Ia ikut memandangi “Taman Iblis,” sebutan untuk daerah yang terbentang dari pesisir El-Alamein dan lembah Al-Qantara, yang di sana tersembunyi banyak sekali ranjau. Ludwig melamun. Apa yang kira-kira sedang terjadi ratusan meter di depan, apakah pasukan Inggris itu masih tidur semuanya? Mungkin iya, tapi, mungkin tidak semuanya. Ia membayangkan Arthur. Tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa. 

Ia tersentak sendiri. Buru-buru, personifikasi Jerman itu merasa perlu mengatakan sesuatu. “Tapi tenang saja. Kamu menyiapkan hadiah hebat untuk Montgomery—” _dan Arthur_ , Ludwig menambahkan dalam hati—“Taman Iblis ini. Seperti yang telah kita yakini. Pasukan Inggris nggak mungkin menembusnya.”

“Kaupikir begitu?” Rommel tampak ragu.

“Kita yang paling kenal dengan mereka, kan? Mereka akan mencari jalan memutar, berusaha lewat celah sempit. Dan, bukannya inilah kegunaan Flak 88 dan tank-tank yang telah kita siapkan ini?” Ludwig menepuk-nepuk Flak 88 di sampingnya. Ia menatap Rommel, yang kekhawatiran di wajah si jenderal mulai mereda. Hal itu membuatnya lega juga. “Mereka nggak mungkin sebodoh itu memasuki ladang ranjau begitu saja. Dan kita tahu itu. Kamu bisa menjalani pengobatanmu dengan tenang.”

Rommel tersenyum. Memberi Ludwig hormat, yang mau tak mau membuat Ludwig kaget juga—hei, di mana-mana, jenderal adalah orang yang _diberi_ hormat lebih dulu, kan!—tetapi sigap membalas dengan hormat yang sama. Saat itu hari masih pagi, jauh berjam-jam sebelum ia sendirilah yang akan sebodoh itu memasuki ladang ranjau. Tak diragukan lagi, itu bodoh. Tapi, tentu saja ada proses pengambilan keputusan yang cukup panjang dalam rentang jam-jam yang panjang itu.

*

“Kauyakin ranjau yang ditanam memang banyak jumlahnya?” Montgomery bertanya lagi pada prajurit yang melaporkan. Arthur memandang dari jauh, berdiri, sebelah tangannya memegangi mangkuk berisi sup daging yang menjadi menu makan sore (menu yang sama sejak dua hari lalu). Itu sudah kali ketiga perwiranya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada pasukan pengintai. 

“Jumlahnya tidak terbayangkan, Tuan. Mereka menjadikannya ladang ranjau. Itu jelas adalah taktik defensif agar kita terpancing dan menyerang.”

Sang perwira menghela napas. Arthur tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa kata-kata yang diucapkan setelah itu, tetapi itu toh hanya berlangsung singkat saja karena Montgomery lekas membubarkan pasukan. Begitu pasukan tersebut bubar dan Montgomery berbalik, Arthur melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi; meminta perhatian. Gestur yang dilakukannya berhasil; keduanya saling tukar tatap. Seolah bisa paham isyarat itu, sang perwira berjalan mendekat.

Arthur menyodorkan mangkuk itu. “Makan gih.”

Montgomery mengerutkan kening. “Terus, kamu?”

“Yang penting kamu makan dulu. Kamu buang-buang waktu kalau harus tergabung dalam antrean, Monty,” ujar Arthur sekenanya, argumen yang lemah karena sebagai perwira Montgomery tidak perlu mengantre cukup lama bersama prajurit lain, satu porsi pasti telah disisihkan untuknya. 

Mangkuk sup itu berpindah tangan, Montgomery segera menyendoknya dengan cepat (Arthur awalnya ingin bertanya apakah perwiranya tak ingin duduk saja daripada berdiri, tapi ia ingat Montgomery pernah menyeduh teh sambil jalan), sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol meskipun putus-putus. “Kautahu, _Arty_ , kamu bisa bilang kalau kamu nggak ingin memakannya, alih-alih langsung berbaik hati menyodorkan padaku, sejak kapan kamu yang selalu serba berkebalikan jadi sebegitu jujur?”

Arthur tertawa. Ia senang mendengar dirinya dipanggil Arty (terutama oleh seseorang yang ia panggil dengan Monty). “Karena kenyataannya adalah aku memang nggak ingin memakannya, dasar tuan berkepala besar.”

Montgomery sampai kesedak sup yang sedang dilahapnya.

“Hei, makan pelan-pelan!”

“Dasar kurang ajar!” semprot Montgomery. “Untung aku bertemu denganmu di usia senjaku karena dijamin takkan panjang umur tumbuh bersamamu, sungguh kecil-kecil cabai rawit!”

Arthur tertawa lagi. Ia menangkap pandangan beberapa prajurit yang sedang duduk menghabiskan sup mereka diam-diam mengamati dan mendengarkan. Pasti terlihat perubahan air mukanya dari perspektif mereka, semenjak kedatangan Montgomery. Setahun terakhir di Afrika Utara dengan kekalahan bertubi-tubi dari pasukan Jerman di bawah pimpinan Sang Rubah Padang Pasir sungguh menguras energinya, membuatnya selalu terlihat lelah dan nampak tua (ia memang tua, tapi bukan di situ poinnya). Prajurit-prajurit enggan mengajaknya mengobrol, kerjaan Arthur hanya minum teh, mendengar strategi tanpa banyak komentar, membaca peta, dan minum teh lagi.

Montgomery datang berbulan-bulan lalu, dan taktanggung-tanggung, langkah pertamanya begitu mendarat di Mesir adalah berteman dengan Arthur. Sederhana. Butuh proses. Memang tidak efisien, tapi efektif. Moral kembali dihidupkan, semangat bertempur menyala-nyala setelah beberapa minggu. Kepala-kepala dingin menyusun strategi, mempertimbangkan keselamatan sebagai prioritas alih-alih menang atau mati. Sungguh lawan yang pantas untuk Rommel, terbukti dari kemenangan (pertama!) yang mereka peroleh setelah si perwira memutuskan untuk menantang Rubah Padang Pasir itu. 

Suasana berubah cair dengan mudahnya. Arthur mulai bisa tertawa kembali. Ia mulai bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain, tidak berpusat pada dirinya, atau Inggris, atau apakah mereka bisa melalui malam ini atau tidak dengan logistik yang menipis. Lalu, seperti sekarang, ia juga mulai memikirkan Ludwig. Tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa.

Sup dalam mangkuk habis. Montgomery bersendawa tanpa tahu adab kesopanan, tapi siapa butuh memperhatikan norma santun ala budaya Inggris ketika di sini hanya ada Arthur. (Yang mana adalah personifikasi dari Inggris sendiri, jadi kalimat tadi itu kontradiktif.) “Begitulah pokoknya,” ujar Montgomery tiba-tiba, padahal belum menjelaskan apa-apa, “Rommel kembali ke Jerman dan memberi kita ladang ranjau di depan. Aku butuh menyusun tim ahli ranjau untuk melaksanakan tindakan selanjutnya. Kita nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa malam ini.”

Arthur mengerutkan kening. “Karena?”

Pertanyaan itu dibalas Montgomery dengan kerutan kening yang sama. “Karena tim ahli ranjaunya belum dibentuk, Arty. Nggak ada orang yang sebodoh itu memasuki ladang ranjau begitu saja.” Sesudah mengatakan itu, Montgomery meninggalkan Arthur, hendak mengembalikan mangkuk yang telah kosong itu.

Arthur bersedekap. Ditolehkannya pandangan ke arah gurun pasir yang membentang, yang sepanjang ratusan meter itu ada ranjau menyebar. Benar juga, mana ada orang yang sebodoh itu memasuki ladang ranjau begitu saja? (Kecuali, tentu saja, kecuali Arthurlah orang bodoh itu, karena ia memanglah sebodoh itu.)

_When it is time to rest your head_

_The clouds your blanket and the world your bed_

Malam jatuh dan Ludwig terjaga—atau tepatnya, ia memang tidak berniat tidur sejak awal. Keputusan telah diambilnya. Dikenakannya topi, setelah ragu-ragu apakah perlu atau tidak—kenakan sajalah, barangkali perlu. Ia akan memasuki Taman Iblis, mencari celah yang telah ia hafal mengenai bagian-bagian yang tidak ditanami ranjau, dan bertemu Arthur di sana. 

Seberapa yakin Ludwig kalau Arthur akan di sana? Entahlah. Ada kalanya ia berpikir bahwa peluang itu sangat besar—bahwa Arthur bisa jadi sangat bodoh, pun ada kalanya ia merasa kemungkinan itu nyaris nol—karena Arthur mungkin bodoh tapi ia takmungkin sebodoh itu berlagak bisa menjadi ahli ranjau sendirian. Dua hal itu cukup ekstrem dan bertentangan, bergantian, jadi, bodoh amat, Ludwig akan berangkat saja, karena ia sendiri memang sebodoh itu.

Maka ia mulai mengambil langkah pertama, berharap tidak gugur seketika dalam sekali jalan. Tapi ia ternyata memang sungguhan masih menghafal peta ranjaunya—dan semoga peta itu masih relevan, apabila tidak ada prajuritnya yang menanam beberapa ranjau dengan iseng tanpa peduli perintah di peta. Ludwig melangkah lagi, selamat lagi, dan berpikir, ya, sejauh ini petanya masih relevan. Ia melangkah lagi. M-hm, begitu pula dengan sejauh ini … atau sejauh ini … ataupun sejauh ini … ataupun—

“Dor—!”

“AAGH—Arthur!”

Arthur tertawa dalam gelap. Ludwig tertegun, memandang kaku. Pemuda itu sedang duduk bersila di padang pasir yang bertebaran ranjau—entah bagaimana bisa selamat sampai sini. Ludwig mengingat-ingat petanya dan menyadari bahwa lokasi mereka bertemu kira-kira dua per tiga dari garis perbatasan ia berangkat. Ternyata ia telah menyusuri Taman Iblis ini dengan cukup jauh juga.

Tidak ada yang memintanya duduk, dan ia tidak mau menunggu Arthur mempersilakannya karena akan membuat suasana makin canggung. Bersikap bodoh amat, Ludwig duduk saja seketika. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, sama-sama bersila. Arthur telah melepas topinya, tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka. Ludwig menghela napas keras-keras. Berada jauh dari perbatasannya—dan Arthur—membuatnya merasa aman tanpa perlu mengecilkan suara. “Kamu cuma sepertiga jalan.”

“Hei! Aku nggak punya peta ranjau. Setidaknya apresiasi sedikit, yang menyambutmu adalah aku dengan utuh dan bukannya kerangka yang bisa bicara.”

Ludwig tersenyum. 

Tidak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa saat. 

“Jadi—” mulai Ludwig—“kenapa kamu ke sini?”

Arthur menatapnya. Sekitar mereka adalah gurun yang gelap, dingin, dan berpasir, tapi Ludwig bisa menangkap sorot mata hijau yang memantulkan kedua matanya itu—menyala-nyala seperti bersinar. “Serius, kamu mau agar kita membahas hal itu?” tanya Arthur, nadanya meminta kepastian. “Kamu sepenuhnya sadar kalau pembicaraannya takkan selesai kan?”

“Ha. Coba saja.”

“Oke, silakan mulai, hei anak rubah.”

Ludwig ingin tertawa mendengar sebutan itu, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Ia bisa tertawa nanti, barangkali di tengah kejaran saat sedang bersembunyi, atau ketika mengisi ulang amunisi dalam meriam, atau setelah mematikan mesin tank sehabis perjalanan pulang—saat ketika tidak ada apa-apa di kepalanya dan memori mengenai malam ini akan melintas, suara Arthur yang mengatainya anak rubah terdengar, dan, begitu saja, ia akan tertawa. “Kenapa kamu ke sini?” ulang Ludwig.

“Kenapa kamu ke sini?” Arthur menanyakan hal yang sama. “Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya.”

“Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya,” sahut Ludwig, menyalin persis apa yang dikatakan, “pun meskipun kamu bodoh, kamu nggak seharusnya sebodoh itu.”

Arthur tertawa kecil. “Hei, aku tersentuh,” timpalnya setengah meledek, “tapi kukatakan hal yang sama juga untukmu, bahwa kamu nggak seharusnya sebodoh ini.”

Ludwig menahan senyum. “Tahu nggak, kalau saja aku nggak ada, kamu akan di sini sendirian semalaman?”

“Benarkah?” Arthur bertanya sarkastis. “Tapi, tahukah kau apabila kamu bisa jadi akan jalan terus tanpa sadar tahu-tahu sudah di perbatasanku, kalau-kalau aku nggak ada di sini untuk memanggilmu tadi?”

“Hei!” Ludwig tidak membiarkan kalimat seperti itu lolos tanpa ia bahas. “Aku nggak sebodoh itu!”

“Tidak diterima. Kamu sebodoh itu.”

*

Arthur tidak bisa menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Kali terakhir ia bertemu Ludwig adalah serangan dari Rommel yang memukul pasukannya mundur sebelum Montgomery datang. Tepatnya, saat pasukan Jerman memakai taktik membagi pasukan menjadi dua, dan sementara separuh pasukan akan meladeni Inggris yang menggempur habis-habisan, pasukan sisanya akan mengambil jalan berputar dan menyerang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Arthur yang saat itu ada di garis belakang untuk membagi logistik ikut menjadi saksi kedatangan pasukan Jerman dengan tank-tank mereka.

Kala pertempuran tersebut, Ludwig ikut terlibat dalam pasukan yang mengambil jalan memutar. Arthurlah yang kali pertama ia lihat. Pemuda itu sedang membawa amunisi meriam yang dikeluarkannya dalam kotak besar, wajahnya kotor, di seragamnya ada bercak merah, topinya penuh goresan. Air mukanya pucat dan segera mengambil komando, meminta pasukan di belakang segera menyudutkan diri sebisa mungkin, menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka disergap dan akan dipojokkan (jadi lebih baik memojokkan diri duluan). 

Sebelum ia berlari mencari perwiranya saat itu, Arthur melepas topinya. Susah payah, karena kedua tangannya sedang memegang amunisi meriam, dan begitu berhasil segera dibiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja, menggelinding entah berhenti di mana. Tentu itu tindakan yang tidak jelas dan dianggap sepintas lalu, tetapi Arthur tahu bahwa Ludwig telah mengunci mata dengannya, dan apa yang dilakukannya barusan tentu taklepas dari pandangan.

Melepas topi adalah gestur salam. Arti sederhananya adalah, yang Arthur lakukan hanyalah menyapa. Itu saja. Ia memang tidak memandang Ludwig selama ia sibuk melepas topi sambil berlari dengan membawa amunisi, tetapi ia hanya percaya saja bahwa Ludwig melihat selagi sedang mendekat bersama pasukannya. (Yang mana itu benar.) Ia tahu Ludwig menangkap itu; isyarat bahwa ia menyapanya. Arti sederhana.

Sementara, arti luas dan kompleksnya adalah; halo dan sampai jumpa, mari kita bertemu tapi nanti, di tempat dan waktu yang lebih tepat, entah di mana dan kapan, tapi jangan di sini dan jangan sekarang. 

Pasukan Jerman yang menyergap telah sampai di titik yang menjadi garis terakhir pasukan Inggris. Mereka berhenti sejenak karena tugas mereka adalah menciptakan kejutan dan mengacaukan pasukan Inggris (dan itu telah berhasil). Ludwig menghampiri topi yang Arthur lepaskan tadi di sela-sela berlari, dan mengambilnya. Ia memandangi topi itu, dan pesan yang tersembunyi di sana pun tersampaikan. Ludwig menatap gurun pasir dan berpikir; ya, kita akan bertemu, tapi nanti, nanti.

*

“Aku nggak sebodoh itu,” ujar Ludwig dengan pendekatan yang berbeda. Ia melepas topi yang masih dikenakannya, lalu meletakkannya di tengah-tengah mereka, ia sejajarkan dengan topi Arthur yang telah diletakkan lebih dulu. “Lihat? Aku mengerti maksud pesanmu waktu itu.”

Arthur terpaku. Ia menatap kedua topi di depannya, lalu tersenyum saat kembali menatap Ludwig. “Kamu bodoh karena kamu masih saja mengingatnya setelah berbulan-bulan.”

“Oke, trims?” Ludwig membalas kesal. “Kalau demikian, kamu bodoh karena ketika pasukanku menyergapmu dari belakang waktu itu, yang ada di kepalamu adalah memberiku sapaan dengan melepas topimu alih-alih memikirkan strategi lain yang bisa disusun setelah itu!”

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa.

Kemudian, Ludwig tertawa. Ia mengingat Arthur tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan anak rubah.

Sebagai personifikasi negara, barangkali mereka kadang kesepian, berada sendirian di dalam negara mereka. Yang mana itu hal ironis dan mengenaskan—terutama ketika mengingat bahwa mereka justru didesain untuk itu: hanya ada satu di tiap negara, dan artinya mereka memang akan sendiri di dalam negara mereka. Kadang kesepian itu bisa disembuhkan dengan adanya teman mengobrol seperti Rommel dan Monty—tapi sebagaimana mereka butuh teman manusia untuk menjaga agar mereka tetap waras, tidak adanya teman antarpersonifikasi negara akan masih menyisakan rasa kesepian, dan mereka butuh itu. Dan hal itu krusial sekali dalam saat-saat seperti perang, ketika mereka perlu menyiasati ruang pertemuan.

Sekadar mengobrol. Agar tidak sinting-sinting amat, terjebak di tengah manusia-manusia yang selalu punya ambisi, punya pilihan untuk dikorbankan, punya hal untuk digapai—selagi dalam waktu yang sama juga dikejar-kejar oleh waktu. Agar tidak merasa terasing, ketika merasa bahwa kalah dalam perang berarti ya kalah saja, menang dalam perang berarti ya menang saja, perekonomian yang naik ya karena kurva kondisi ekonomi mereka sedang naik, kalau nanti turun ya akan turun. Waktu tidak mengejar mereka, mereka adalah waktu itu sendiri. Dan selamanya, sungguh selamanya, manusia takkan memahami itu.

Rindu ternyata begini rasanya. Kalimat itu terbesit di benak Ludwig, dan ia menyuarakannya, “Sekarang tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk membayar kerinduan?” 

Arthur tersenyum. “Kenapa bertanya, kamu rindu memangnya?”

Ludwig membalas dengan senyum pula. “Sebagaimana denganmu.”

Ya, sekarang tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Ludwig menatap topinya yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka, dan tersenyum. Sudah ia duga, ternyata memang lebih baik ia mengenakannya.

_Come meet the angels where they fell_

_The world is dancing, so you might as well_

**Author's Note:**

> hai nana! apakah kamu masih ingat rommel? akhirnya aku bisa menyelipkan dia (walaupun sedikit) di ff-ku wkwk. ini adalah fik yang kubuat utuh pakai hp, dan rencananya mau singkat, tapi entah kenapa kalau buat arthur dan ludwig ini bisa bablas XD semangat ya! aku rindu kamu!


End file.
